


Dragonite

by LordofLezzies



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Characters Playing Pokemon GO, F/F, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: "Don't tell your mother" was not the best way for Addison to wake up.Meredith is playing Pokémon with the kids in the middle of the night
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Dragonite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pocket Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438014) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly). 



> So I had this entire universe plotted out years ago, and this was an idea I've had for a while

“Don’t tell your mother,” Addison heard her wife say as she woke up squinting at the bright red digits on their alarm clock which read 1:17. It was their second night in LA with the kids and first trip since they’d adopted Emma seven months ago. Addison rubbed the sleep from her eyes and climbed out of bed as she heard hushed whispers in the hallway.

“Don’t tell me what?” Addison asked as she swung open the bedroom door and leaned against the doorframe. Meredith’s eyes went wide, and Emma looked between them knowing Meredith was in trouble.

“Em, go tuck Henry in,” Meredith said shooing them off. It was then that Addison noticed that her seven year old son was clutching his tablet, and Emma’s phone was peaking out of the back pocket of her skinny jeans. Emma was sixteen so it was pretty normal for her to be up at 1 am texting her new friends, especially since it was only 10, back home in Boston, but Henry should have been in bed and as their oldest children slipped away Addison turned on her wife.

“What the hell were you doing?” She hissed angrily. Meredith didn’t respond, instead she stared at her, clearly trying to see how much trouble she was in before answering.

“There was a Dragonite on the pier,” Meredith explained. Addison had no idea what that meant.

“What are you talking about? What is a Dragonite?” She asked and Meredith rolled her eyes.

“It’s a Pokémon, the game Emma and Henry have been playing nonstop since school let out,” Meredith explained. “I knew you’d be mad that Henry was out of bed, but he was so excited, I couldn’t say no.” Addison’s expression softened and she pulled Meredith into her arms, slipping her hand into Meredith’s pocket and grabbing her phone in the process. She typed in the passcode unlocking it.

“Oh my god, you’re playing too,” she rolled her eyes. Meredith’s cheeks turned pink at Addison’s accusation. Addison turned the hall light off and tugged her wife into the bedroom before closing the door. “When you made all those excuses last week when you were late to dinner and you weren’t in bed the morning we flew out, you were playing this game on your phone?” Addison asked and Meredith mumbled a weak “yes” in response. “Oh thank god!”

“You’re not mad?” Meredith asked.

“That you had our seven year old son out at 1 am yes, that you’re playing a mobile phone game with them, no. God I thought maybe you were seeing someone else and,” Meredith silenced her with a kiss.

“Only pixelated dragons,” Meredith whispered and Addie chuckled. “You can play with us if you want, Emma wants to go to the pier again tomorrow so she can show off her new Pokémon to her friends in Boston.”

“That would be nice,” Addie smiled, “but for now can we go back to sleep?” Mer nodded and they got under the covers, Meredith spooning her wife. “We’ll talk about your punishment tomorrow.” Meredith gulped in response and Addison laughed wickedly before rolling over and wrapping her arms around her wife. “I love you Mer.”

“I love you too Addie.”


End file.
